Eliminate the threat!
by VegetaTheGreatDestroyer
Summary: The Z fighters are in for the fight of their lives! The whole Changeling family is invading the Earth. The Z warriors have to prepare to defendthe Earth and ELIMINATE THE THREAT!! PLease R+R
1. Default Chapter

Eliminate The Threat  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: This Story has nothing to do with Dragon Ball ,Z, GT. Everyone is alive and Goku, Vegeta, and Gogeta can reach Super Saiyan 3, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Gotenks can be Super Saiyan 2, and Goten and Trunks are level 1. The other heroes are Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kame), Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Chouzu, #18, #17, #16, Pan, Uubuu, Yadjerobe, Master Roshi, Videl, and Mr. Satan. The other good characters are Dende, Chi-Chi, Ox King, Bulma, Bra, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Popo, Marron, Puar, Oolong, Corrin, King Kui, and Baba.  
  
  
  
Our story begins at Goku's house. He's having a get-together for all his friends and family. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are laying back, drinking beer, and chatting. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and #18 are Sunbathing in their bathing suites. Yamcha, Tien, and Chouzu are talking and eating, although Yamcha is mostly looking at Bulma's sizzling body and exchanging unpleasant looks with Vegeta. Yadjerobe is eating so much food that he's actually beginning to feel full. Goten and Trunks are playing tag.in the air. Krillen and Uubuu are drinking sodas and talking. #17 and a rebuilt #16 are talking about the days when they where trying to kill Goku. Oolong and Puar are fighting, Master Roshi is staggering around thanks to all the beer he drank, Mr. Satan is wandering around talking to anyone that would listen, and Dende, Mr. Popo, and Corrin are talking about the world's peace. Ox King is taking a nap and Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs are finally spending some time together. Pan, Bra, and Marron are doing each other's hair and Piccolo is off to the side meditating, and even Baba is here.  
  
All of a sudden Goku receives an urgent message from King Kai "Goku, King Ice, the brother of King Cold is on a direct path to Earth and will arrive in 9 days. He also forced a Namek to create some dragon balls for his home planet. He used the three wishes to wish back Freeza, Coola, and his brother King Cold. You must train in the room of spirit and time where 1 day = 1 year. First we need you to have Bulma travel to the future and request Future Trunk's help. Then you need to collect the Dragon Balls and use the first wish to give (Shows face as name is called) Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Chouzu, #18, Pan, Uubuu, Yadjerobe, Master Roshi, Videl, Mr. Satan, and yourself a power upgrade. Then split into groups of two and train in the room of Spirit and Time. Good Luck Goku."  
  
"Listen up everyone," yells Goku," I've just been informed that Freeza, Coola, King Cold, and King Cold's brother King Ice will arrive in 10 days! Here's the plan, Bulma I'll need the Dragon Radar so I can collect the Dragon Balls. Vegeta will come with me. Goten and Chibi Trunks will train in the room of Spirit and Time first. Every one else will start training on their own. Tomorrow Gohan and Future Trunks will train. Then Piccolo and Pan. Then Krillen and #18. Then #16 and #17. Then Uubuu and Tien. Then Yamcha and Chouzu. Then Master Roshi and Yadjerobe. Then Videl and Mr. Satan. Then when we return Vegeta and I will train. Master Roshi, I know it's bad enough being with Yadjerobe, but if anyone can change him you can.also, sorry but no magazines. Videl I'm counting on you to change your father's cowardly ways. Let's do it!!!" "Right!" they all respond.  
  
Bulma hands Goku the Dragon Radar and he and Vegeta set out to find all 7 dragon balls. Then she hops into the time machine and flies off. Goten and Chibi Trunks enter the room of Spirit and Time. Yamcha starts training under Master Roshi for a while, Krillen and #18 train, Gohan, Piccolo, and Pan train, Tien and Chouzu train, Yadjerobe returns from Corrin Tower with some Senzu beans, Videl starts training her father, and Dende and Mr. Popo work with Uubuu.  
  
They are preparing to ELIMINATE THE THREAT!  
  
  
  
Authors note: You guys like it? Its my first fic so bare with me! Please Review, don't flame. And if you have comments, questions, or advice I will be happy to hear it! Thanks 


	2. Training

The next day Goten and Chibi Trunks exit the room of spirit and time. Goten has reached SSJ2 and Chibi Trunks has reached SSJ2 as well. Goku and Vegeta find the 5 star dragon ball in a lake and head west towards the 2 star dragon ball. Bulma returns from the future with Future Trunks. Gohan and Future Trunks enter the room of spirit and Time to train.  
  
On the second day Gohan and Future Trunks leave the room as SSJ3s. Goku and Vegeta find the 2 star dragon ball in a village and start searching for the 6 star dragon ball. And Piccolo and Pan enter the room.  
  
On the third day, Piccolo exits and is now a SN2 (Super Namek 2) and Pan is a SSJ1. Krillen and #18 enter the room.holding hands.  
  
On the fourth day Krillen and #18 are finished and Krillen comes out a SH (Super Human) and #18 is a SA (Super Android). Goku and Vegeta find the 6 star dragon ball and look for the next one. #16 and #17 go into the room to train.  
  
On the fifth day Androids #17 and #16 come out as SAs. Goku and Vegeta find the 3 star dragon under a rock and start searching for the 1 star ball. Uubuu and Tien enter the room and start training.  
  
On the sixth day Tien and Uubuu leave the room as SHs, but Goku and Vegeta are still looking for a dragon ball. Yamcha and Chouzu enter the room.  
  
On the seventh day Yamcha leaves as a SH and Chouzu is a SMMCT (Super Midget Mime Clown Thing). Goku and Vegeta find the 1 star ball and head towards the next, and Master Roshi and Yadjerobe enter the room of Spirit and Time.  
  
On the eighth day Master Roshi returned with no significant changes besides the fact that he can now fly, but Yadjerobe was pretty thin and muscular. He was a changed man. I t turns out Master Roshi monitored the food he ate and his power increased by much. He still couldn't shoot beams but he could fly and his sword skills increased drastically. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta found the 7 star dragon ball. With one ball left to go, Videl and Mr. Satan enter the room.  
  
On the ninth day Videl exits with Mr. Satan who, like Yadjerobe, had changed. He wasn't a coward anymore and now he can fly. Goku returns with the #4 dragon ball and they have a warm reunion before making plans to meet at the entrance to room of Spirit and Time. Then Goku summons the dragon and wishes every one have a power upgrade and saves the last wish, and then Goku and Vegeta enter the room.  
  
On the day that they should arrive Goku and Vegeta exit the room as SSJ4s, The ultimate SSJ level. They all meet up and fly to the place King Kui told them where they'd land.  
  
It is finally time to ELIMINATE THE THREAT!  
  
  
  
Authors note: You guys like it? Its my first fic so bare with me! Please Review, don't flame. And if you have comments, questions, or advice I will be happy to hear it! Thanks 


	3. The Begining of the fight

They arrive and wait for the aliens to Arrive. All of a sudden they sense 4 enormous power levels. Then 4 space pods land directly in front of them and out step Frreza, Coola, King Cold, and King Ice. "What have we here?" asked King Ice. Freeza replies," That's Goku, and his friends. You should know are fighting levels have increased five times since the last time we met." "We should have some fun," says Coola as King Cold pulls out a bag of blue seeds. "We have 20 left;" reports King Cold,"1 for each." "That should suffice," Replies King Ice. "Saibamen," yells Vegeta, "We should have no problem here." "Vegeta you fool, these aren't Saibamen, these are Icelings!" yelled Freeza. "I invented them myself," says King Ice. "We can take them!" boasts Piccolo. "Okay," replies King Cold as he digs a hole and dumps the seeds in then pours a blue liquid on them. Then 20 blue creatures that looked like Saibamen erupt from the ground! "Listen up," yells Goku, "everyone take 1 of them." "Right!" Every one powers up and flies at the enemies. Mr. Satan hesitates and exchanges glances with Yadjerobe, but he sees Videl flying and fighting and they both nod and take off.  
  
Mr. Satan attacks with a punch to the face. He picks it up and slams it on the ground. He fires a couple of jabs and side kicks him in the gut. He gets punched in the stomach.hard. He flies out of the way before it could finish him off. They have a brief aerial fight before they take it to the ground. Without warning Mr. Satan lunges with his Rolling Satan Punch. He hits and knocks the wind out from it. He takes advantage by jumping and using his Dynamite Kick. He finishes it off with his Satan Special Miracle Ultra Super Megaton Punch.  
  
Videl squares off and dashes at her iceling. She punches it square in the jaw. They take to the air. They fight at close range and Videl dodges everything that is thrown at her. Then without warning she knees it in it's gut. It coughs up blue blood. She makes a fist with both hands and sends it back to earth. She lands in front of it. It stands and she spinning kicks it to the next dimension.  
  
Master Roshi eyes his opponent. He jumps and kicks him in the fore-head. It's knocked silly. It recovers and punches master Roshi backwards. He lands and uses his Hypnosis to hypnotize it. It is completely helpless and Master Roshi head-butts him into a rock. By this time he recovered and lunged at him, but he side-stepped and tripped it. It stands up. He walks up and uses Drunken Fist and makes it believe he is drunk, then upper-cuts it in the jaw. It is dazed and the last thing it sees is a flying Kamehameha.  
  
Yadjerobe leaped at it with his sword and barely missed his arm. He quickly whirled around and took a punch in the face. He jumped at it but again it evaded. He flew up and dived at him. He managed to detach his arm. Blue Blood spurted everywhere. He pierces his head with his sword for good measure.  
  
Chouzu powers up to SMMT and flies at his iceling and gives it a head-butt in the stomach, dazing it. He fires some rapid ki blasts at it. He sends it careening backwards with a Dodon Ray. Before it could move he uses his Mind Freeze attack and freezes it in place. He then uses his Telekinesis to hurl a large boulder at it. He then pelts him with a bunch of stones. He uses it to strip a tree of its bark and sharpen it like a javelin. He hurls it at it's head.  
  
Uubuu powers up to SH and is exchanging blows with it, and he punched it in the face. He flies at it and kicks him into the ground. It attempts to clothe-line him, but Uubuu dodges. He ducks under the punch and spinning kicks it in the chest. Before it can fall, he grabs its hand and sidekicks it. It crashes into a mountain. He chases it down and unleashes multiple kicks at it. He fires a Kamehameha and hits him. He is hurt pretty badly but he still attacks with a head-butt knocking Uubuu to the ground. He fools it by acting worn out, but when it lands he fires a Kamehameha to finish it off.  
  
Pan powers up to SSJ and head-butts it. She unleashes a barrage of attacks in her anger. She is beating the crap out of it when it slaps her away. She gets VERY angry and grabs it's head and brings it to her knee. She punches it in the face and kicks it in the stomach. She knees it in its crotch. It coughs up a lot of blood. She lets loose a series of jabs and knife-hand strikes. She elbows it in the stomach and backhand punches it in the face. She fires a Kamehameha and kills it.  
  
#17 powers up to SA and flying sidekicks the iceling into a rock, which crumbles. He decides to weaken it and uses his Rapid Fire Ki, sending a barrage of ki attacks at it. He creates a massive ball of ki and hurls it at his opponent. He charges a finger ki blast, and shoots it through the stomach, killing it.  
  
#18 powers up to SA and lunges at her iceling. She cross-blocks a kick and counters with a punch. They separate and land. She fires some eye lasers and they hit. She fires some rapid-fire ki blasts at it. She raises her hand above her head and unleashes a powerful blast. She gives it a couple more punches then powers up her Kienzan. She fires it and its head completely separates from its body.  
  
#16 powers up to SA and calmly approaches his enemy, picks it up by the throat, and bashes it against a rock. He shoots eye lasers at its flying body. It flies at him, so he double-fists it back down. He stomps on its body and throws him again. He uses his Rocket Punch to launch his fists at the iceling from a distance. He walks up to its broken body, which is still breathing, so he grabs it by the throat and suspends it in mid-air. He chokes it until its muscles slack and he throws it on the ground. To finish it off he detaches his fists again and places them beneath his arms, and fires the mighty Hell's Flash from his hollow android arms, and steps over his dead corpse.  
  
Yamcha powers up to SH and jabs a couple of punches then drops down and trips it. He stomps on him and jumps back. It stands and he uses his Wolf Fang Fist and knocks him silly. They take to the air and the iceling takes a lunge at him. He disappears and reappears behind it. He fires a Kamehameha at it's back and it hits. It is stunned but determined. He fires some rapid-fire ki blasts at it but they all miss. He decides to use his Ki Bomb attack and he uses his hands to track it down. It speeds off and it whirls around and sees it flying at him, colliding with and killing it.  
  
Tienshinhan powers up to SH and seizes up his opponent. He blinds it using Solar Flare, and uses this opportunity to land many kicks and punches. It is still standing, so Tien uses his Multiform to split into 4 beings, and proceeds to beat him up. Somehow the iceling manages to kick him in the stomach, making all the 4 beings fuse back into 1. It then charges at him, so he uses his Concentration Bombs to stop him. He flies behind him and when the smoke clears, it scans the skies for Tien, who is charging a Kamehameha. He unleashes it on him, sending him flying into a rock. Refusing to quit it stands, so Tien shoots a Dodon Ray, but still refuses to die. Tien makes a triangle with his hands, forming his ultimate attack, the Tribeam. It flies straight at it, finishing it off.  
  
Krillen charges up to SH and charges his opponent and right before they would collide he powered up a blast and shot it at the ground, soaring over the now startled iceling. He landed behind it and rammed him in the back with his head. He crumples over, and krillen back flips away, and charges the attack he used against the Saibamen. By the time the iceling regains his senses it is powered up. He fires it, and it slowly makes its way towards the iceling. At first, the iceling is a little confused but he then gets in a stance to block. When it reaches him it suddenly curves upward and splits into 5 beams and rocket towards it, and it is hurled upward because that's the only way he could go. While dazed in the air he blasts him with a Kamehameha. He lands in a cloud of dust and stands to see Krillen on the ground with his hand raised. He starts spinning his arm and a yellow disc started to appear. And then he released the Desructo Disc right at the icelings stomach. It separated his body in two.  
  
Piccolo charges up to SN2 and shoots toward him with his fist outstretched, and it lands straight in its face. They exchange punches and finally the iceling kicks him away, so he stretches his arms out and punches him in the jaw and the gut at the same time. Taking advantage of him being dazed, he shoots him with his eye lasers. That snaps it out of that and he charges Piccolo so he uses his lightning attack to momentarily paralyze it while he splits into two beings. They then proceed to beat the iceling, before getting punched in the face, melding back into one. It charges again so Piccolo grabs his arm and uses its momentum to throw it in the air and he burn it with his mouth laser. While it's in the air he fires a lot of raid fire ki blasts that all miss. But then the iceling look around and realizes it was a trap and all the balls of ki are floating around him and preventing him from fleeing. With a smirk he closes his hand and the ki balls all collide on him. It plummets to earth. It stands and Piccolo fires a Masenko at it, bashing it into a mountain. He is pinned against the mountain while Piccolo charges his Special Beam Cannon. Aiming carefully at its heart he unleashes the powerful blast.  
  
Goten goes SSJ2 and decides to use his speed to his advantage. He darts between the icelings leg and back kicks his back. He flips in front of it and knees him in the gut. He then spinning kicks its side. He does all this before the iceling could react. He back flips into a fighting stance. He then flying kicks him in the stomach. He then goes into a frenzy of kicks and punches, knocking the sense out of the iceling. He flies high and bombards it with rapid-fire ki blasts. It is blown away. He flies above his beaten body and unleashes a powerful Kamehameha.  
  
C. Trunks goes SSJ2 and runs at his iceling. At the last second, he flips onto his hands and kicks it in the gut. He trips him with his leg and front kicks him in the air. He flies above it and kicks him back down to earth. He flips down and stomps on its face. They both fly into the air and Trunks karate chops his neck and spinning kicks it. He makes a double- fist and bashes it down. It flies up at him, but he charges and blasts it into the ground with a Final Flash. He takes out his sword and flies straight down with his sword stretched out. He rockets down and the sword plunges through its heart. He gives one final cough of blood, then dies.  
  
Future Trunks goes SSJ3 and runs straight at the iceling. He jumps and flying sidekicks him in the side of the head. While it is falling he makes some complicated hand movements and unleashes a Burning attack. It blows him farther backwards. It falls and stands up. It flies toward him, but by this time the Finish Buster is already rocketing towards it. The force of the blast knocks it flat. It sits up and looks for a weapon, finding a large steel pipe. Smirking, Future Trunks unsheathes his sword. They duel for a while, but then Future Trunks kicks his weapon away and goes into a frenzy of slashes, cutting it into tiny pieces, than blasts them with a ki attack.  
  
Gohan goes SSJ3 and disappears and reappears behind his iceling and ax kicks its shoulder. It crumples and he fires a close range ki attack at it. The force of the impact sends it flying backwards. He appears behind it and gives it a flurry of punches, which knock it to the ground. It stands and fires a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan deflects it and flips and kicks it. It is knocked down again. It attempts to rush him, so He fires a Masenko at it, which hurls it backward a few feet. He sends a Kamehameha at it, disintegrating the iceling.  
  
Vegeta goes SSJ4 and just stands still and smirks as the iceling rushes forward. It punches repeatedly at Vegeta, who just moves his head to avoid them all. He raises his knee to its gut. It sputters but jumps back ready to fight. It throws a hard punch at Vegeta, who in turn catches it in his hand. He squeezes it until it breaks. The iceling howls in pain, but regains its composure. It throws a ki blast at Vegeta who, again, doesn't even move. Instead, he raises a ki shield, and the blast bounces off harmlessly. The iceling blinks and Vegeta is gone. It wildly searches for him when it feels two hands placed on its back. Vegeta then envelops him in a ki blast. It flies forward on its face and skids on the ground for several feet. It turns around and yet again he disappeared. He hears a voice from above call Galick-gun. He looks up just as the beam was about to hit him. It does. The iceling is at the bottom of a huge crater. It flies up towards Vegeta who is still smirking. Again, at the last second, he disappears and reappears behind the iceling. He launches a Final Flash at its back. Its smoking body soars straight into the air. He positions his hand as the iceling plummets down. When everything is lined up he unleashes a mighty Big Bang Attack. He spits on its mangled body and laughs.  
  
Goku goes SSJ4 and sizes up his iceling. He realizes that his iceling is much buffer and stronger than the rest. Goku fires a ki beam at the iceling. It attempts to block, but barely, as he falls down. It stands up, and Goku kicks him straight up in the air. He dashes to catch up with its flying body, and elbows it back down to earth. When the iceling stands, it reaches into its back and pulls out a sword. Goku merely unsheathes his power pole and smiles. It lunges at him, but Goku merely bats it away. It strikes out with its sword, but Goku sidesteps. They both overhead strike each other, and their weapons meet, and each attempts to over power his opponent. The iceling lashes out with its foot, and Goku flies back. Before hitting a mountain, Goku commands his power pole to extend. It not only stops him from hitting a mountain, but it extends far enough to knock the wind out of the iceling. Goku flies down in front of it. It kicks the power pole out of his hand. It then fires a ki blast at close range. But Goku isn't there anymore; he's floating above it on the flying nimbus. "Thanks Nimbus!" He tells the cloud as it speeds off. Goku decides to get serious. He uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind the iceling. He fires a ki blast at its back, and it sails far through the air. He uses a Super Kaio-Ken to enhance all his attributes. He soars after it, and easily catches up with it. He starts pummeling it into the ground. It flies up, and lands behind Goku, who back kicks it away. He fires a Kamehameha at it. It carries it even farther as it envelops the iceling. He uses Instant Transmission again to get behind it and finishes it off with a Dragon Fist through the stomach.  
  
The Z fighters all dust themselves off and take their Senzu beans to completely heal them. They all get into fighting stances and wait for their opponents to make the first move.  
  
"Well well," Says King Cold, "Looks like our Icelings weren't powerful enough." "Yes, it is a pity," King Ice agrees. "Now we will have to fight," Freeza states while Coola massages his fist. "But father," Coola asks with a smirk," Why should you and Uncle Ice get your hands dirty?" " Yes, father please let us do the fun stuff!" Freeza pleads. "Very well, you boys can have the honor."  
  
Goku quickly formulates a plan. " Okay, here is the plan. We will split into two squads for this battle. I will lead a team of Gohan, Goten, Pan, Piccolo, #18, Krillen, Master Roshi, Videl, and Mr. Satan. Vegeta will lead a team of Future Trunks, Present Trunks, Uubuu, #16, #17, Tien, Yamcha, Chouzu, and Yadjerobe." " My team will fight Freeza!" States Vegeta, obviously still angry at his former demise at his hands. There were nods of agreement from his team. "That leaves us with Coola!" Gohan adds. "Let's do it!" Yells Goten as they all rush towards their next battle.  
  
They must continue to ELIMINATE THE THREAT!  
  
  
  
Authors note: I know, kinda long. Did you like it? R+R 


End file.
